Runaway Decisions
by Mr. Slithers
Summary: After barely escaping an ambush caused an umbreon who threatens her love life, she travels discreetly with a hydreigon who keeps himself vague towards her. But, if we were to say that this umbreon would stop at nothing to maintain his image, was it really a good idea to keep running? Or would it lead to something rewarding? —contains SlayerShipping/NinsazaShipping.
1. Chapter 1

**After months of art and Miiverse, I actually have something in mind to write. And I'm am 90% positive that I will complete this. But hey, who knows? **

**To those who are following my other chapter stories, I don't really know when I plan to continue them. I lost my ideas, fickle me. :/ And I didn't have a complete plot, either. I just hope this will keep you company instead.**

**Special thanks to Misaki Mei, Delphox, Blaize, and Quilveor of Miiverse who helped think of my character names. You were really great!**

**Misaki Mei gave the final names, so I don't really take credit for my characters entirely. **

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>The umbreon concealed his shock through his snickering and smirking, seeing the fairy-type fox jerking her head to avoid eyesight with him. She put on an arrogant facade to avoid him noticing her hurt feelings.<p>

"But my darling, weren't we yin and yang?"

An offended snort. _Lie_, she thought bitterly.

"Aren't we Reshiram and Zekrom? We were once — and still are, honey — one!"

_Oh cut the crap!_

"I promise, hon, I'll own all the bow tie shops in the world if that means you'll stay."

_Oh, I'd love that, but... you bought it._ She gave a mental image of herself spitting her tongue out as if she swallowed a Muk's Sludge.

She raised her eyebrow, as if his last-resort-oaths finally caught her interest.

"Oh, so you'll stay, my dear?" The umbreon grinned, his conclusion evidently jumping everywhere.

_Oh how wrong he is,_ his "girlfriend" grinned at the sadistic thought.

_How wrong of him to think I'm still playing with his charades._

She cackled coldly, the dark-type gritting his teeth and squinting his eyes as he reacted to the ear-splitting voice that he wasn't used to hearing.

"Stay?" The word sounded alien to her, much like the mysterious deoxys.

"Ick, it's like hearing that you're poor." She shook her head, dismissing the idea, as she tried to remember that she was to sugarcoat what she was about to announce next.

"Listen..."

The umbreon raised an eyebrow, but he seemed more amused than confused at what his "other" planned on doing. He smirked, mentally shaking his head.

"...like Egg Groups, I don't think we're compatible. I...can't marry you. I'm sorry." When silence engulfed the two, she took it as a signal that it was over.

She started to walk on the forest path, the calm trees swaying in the night sky, agreeing to her decision discreetly.

The umbreon still responded coolly, taking this as a game of chess, and his face said he was winning.

"Well, with words, you most definitely can't."

He snickered, noticing the sylveon stop in her tracks, as she started to tremble uncontrollably, struggling to get out of whatever was holding her so forcefully. As she started to rise higher, fear crept into her shaking paws. So...strong, she mentally yet worryingly noted. Brace...yourself...!

He jerked his head towards an unscathed bush, and beam of a bright myriad of colors shot out of it, one so fierce that it drained most of her energy, as she was enveloped with a fire of red, blue and pink.

She squeaked in pain, as she shot down into the ground, feeling her paws ache after the bad landing. Her eyes could make out a feline-like silhouette with a tail that was split into two, only a little blurry, thanks to the aftermath of dust from her fall.

But a larger paw blocked that pokemon, and a face seemed to block that paw too. Crimson eyes gleaming towards her, and a neon mark glowing on its forehead. If she forgot to note its taunting smirk, she'd be dreaming.

"Hon, I'm rich. If I married a magikarp, my chances of business partnerships, ownerships, and fortune would be extremely scarce. I wouldn't be a very good businessmon then, aren't I?" The umbreon leaned closer, smirk not willing to fade. His close contact made the fairy type tense, growling insecurely as she still lay numb on the ground.

"Then don't marry at all, you bastard!"

Her retort was genuinely meant, her blue eyes glinting as it reflected the blood-red gaze of the dark type.

"Oh, but then the fact that my dear boss won't have 'his other' would also ruin his precious image."

The twin-tailed silhouette earlier pounced beside him, purring proudly beside her boss, squared spectacles gleaming brightly. A ruby-like orb adorned her forehead, and her almond eyes bore confidently towards the helpless pokemon. "If he did, he wouldn't be constantly coaxing you," she spat the last word bitterly, a slender lavender-furred paw flip swiftly, as if to push herself away from the sylveon before her in disgust.

"Of course, if only you helped..." A bright pink aura enveloped her ruby orb, "...then you'll be famous! Think about it, living with the most handsome rich pokemon in the world! Wouldn't you like to make your friends jealous for the clamperl of a husband?" She purred, pacing around the fairy-type, laughing evilly as she did. "And most importantly..." A lavender paw reached the sylveon's chin, stroking it just to enjoy the uncomfortable frown it caused.

"...don't you want to be alive?"

She shook her head for the psychic type's grip to be released. Despite the pain, the fairy fox managed to stand on all fours, albeit shakily. "I'm...barely alive n-n...now," she muttered. She weakly growled at both fox-like pokemon, one hind leg unable to work as well as the other, causing her to limp towards the gravel road once again.

_I'm done for,_ an imaginary voice told her.

_Just walk; it's worth a try_, said another.

"Were you dropped by the chansey?!" She heard the umbreon's helper shout, enraged at her decision. "You won't make it alive — not if I help it!"

She heard a zap from behind that seemed to grow increasingly closer, and judging by the sound...it obviously wasn't going to end pretty.

Baka, _forget it. I'll just...die here..._

She decided to face towards the psychic beam with an expectant face, calmly waiting for it to finish her.

A bright purge of white light flashed before her, and she accepted it with a wide embrace.

_**Baaaaaaaaammmm!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

_An ebony black-furred fox appeared before her, speaking in a honeyed tone that pissed her off every time he chanted the words, "Why don't you wake up?" with crimson eyes half-open in evident arrogance._

_The sylveon grew more stressed every time he chanted the phrase, and, for some reason, seemed to cause ghostly shadows lunging towards her. With teary eyes, she tried to pull herself away, but her paws were firmly planted on the ground, paralyzed with fear._

_But before the blobs of dark violet engulfed her, she saw the fox cackle at her sadistically, uttering weakly:_

* * *

><p><em>"…wake up."<em>

* * *

><p>~•~<br>Her sky blue eyes widened like stretched almonds, mouth gaped as she caught more air, panting.

"What happened," she breathed, shocked by the sudden fruitily-voiced wake-up call.

She slowly turned her gaze to the thin bed-sheet she was clutching so mercilessly. She obviously didn't sleep well, judging from its wrinkles and a small tear on the blanket.

"Well, miss, it looked like you needed some help."

The sylveon pulled down the blankets, to be greeted by a dragon-like pokemon.

Three curved, black-furred wings arched on both of what seemed to be shoulders, as she noticed that an arm that fur protected was directly below those wings.

What bloomed out at the end of each arm was flower-like fur showcasing a...head? Well, whatever it was called, she saw that both of them seemed to smile at her with dead black eyes.

On its chest, where its sea of fur ended, was a very round blue stomach that was lined with two pink stripes on it, as if it wore a type of suspendersand supported the almond satchel that was lying on it. Two stubby and soft blue feet clumsily hovered inches above the floor, like a newborn trying to plant its feet during its first steps.

The largest head was above its black-furred neck with the same flower pattern its arms had, except a beige ascot sat on it, limiting the furs around its head to spread. And instead of mere black eyes, it had a pair of fuchsia pupils staring at her intently. The warm smile curved in his jaws seemed genuine enough, though she covered her appreciation for it with a disappointed frown.

"_Help_? Don't be sexist," she scoffed.

"_Sexist_? Oh no no, miss! I don't mean it that way," the dragon's cheeks grew a light shade of red, his two head-hands shielding his face as he shook them, quickly dismissing the idea. "They ganged up on you, y'know."  
>When the sylveon gave a quizzical expression, he added, "That umbreon and espeon, I mean."<p>

The dragon's jaws grew into an upset frown, teeth gritting as he bitterly retold the memory. "I was there in the nick of time, lucky you. Dark Pulse was a good move to learn at the time. Such bastards they were!"

The sylveon's eyes widened, suddenly busying herself at her deep realm of thought. The umbreon she refused to marry, the so-called "espeon" that ganged up with him just so she wouldn't refuse –– in this case, however, she did the opposite. After a split second, she regretted the outpour of memories, because it stung like a beedrill to remember that "bastard's" own face.

She grit her teeth.

What happened to "think before you act?" And being careful with marriage? She followed the manual perfectly. What small detail did she leave out? Was the manual titled "How to Make Things Worse"? It was all unorthodox to her, that's for sure.

A voice echoed, causing her to shake her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry, miss. I suppose you were waiting for me to introduce myself." The dragon scratched his head with his head (the sylveon decided to ignore his weird anatomy from this point on), a nervous laugh escaping his jaws.

"The name's Ryo. Ryo, the Hydreigon."

The so-called Ryo extended his brain-dead head towards the upset fairy type, who tried to smile underneath all her stress for the "hydreigon" not to notice.

"M-Mayuri, sir." She replied, facade slightly fading. She suddenly found the creaky floorboard interesting, as she discreetly decided whether or not to return his friendly "headshake".

The fact that she accepted — or, rather, was forced to accept — the umbreon's attempt to get them past the friend zone with each other made her cautious. Would this friendly hydreigon possibly take advantage of her as well? His eyes looked so willing that it could likely be otherwise.

* * *

><p><em>His gaze made her faintly lost, and she could've sworn that she almost drooled.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Ah, to hell with it."<em>

Mayuri mentally snapped, shook willingly, and her quavering, unsure smile is now a genuine beam. Answering her problem now probably won't help, especially since Ryo seemed too...she couldn't put her paw on it, but, it was obviously something not to be ignored. It'd branch out to other puzzling questions, and she wasn't in a good state to have a screeching headache.

_"And besides..._

_...This wasn't marriage anyway. Just a simple, meaningless **handshake**."_

* * *

><p><em>Or so she thought.<em>

* * *

><p>~•~<p>

The forest stirred, as a few taillows and fletchlings soared freely in search of food.

It caused a twin tail to nudge slightly, and a groan to escape the espeon's jaw.

She felt like her insides were swelling, apparently a pain from a very likely attack still in effect.

"Took you long enough."

The psychic eeveelution quickly stood up on all fours, upon hearing that honeyed voice she'd love to have on replay on her iPod. She jerked her head in the voice's direction, finding an annoyed umbreon stand at the far end, eyes half-open in both annoyance and mild amusement.

"I'm sorry, Kira, sir," the espeon bowed, almond eyes glued to the floor in guilt. "That hydreigon was a swift attacker" —she gestured at the dirt and wounds on her chest of fur— "it knocked me out."

A weak gust nudged the so-called Kira slightly, as if pressuring him to decide what else to say.

"My dear, dear, Akira, I had predicted something like this. Though..." He spun around, now facing the espeon with a straight face. "...I didn't expect my dear Mayuri would catch the Red Gyarados." he chuckled, mildly amused.

Akira gave a nervous laugh. ("LookslikeI'vecaughtonemyself," she whispered, a tint of light pink sitting in her cheeks.)

"Well, sir, what's your last resort option then?"

Kira let an are-you-kidding-me "ha" escape his jaw.

"Something..."

The umbreon paused, thinking of some cliché phrase.

"..._excellent_."

And for the rest of the morning, a deep-voiced cackle echoed throughout the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Stereotypes. Stereotypes everywhere.**


End file.
